


Sebastian x Reader: Stay With Me

by HUsoldier77



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUsoldier77/pseuds/HUsoldier77





	Sebastian x Reader: Stay With Me

_Barely breathing_

_Head is under water_

_At a crossroad_

_To love or to not_

_I wanna feel you_

_Breathe in every motion_

_I hear you whisper_

_Stay with me_

  
She was sweet, and pure.  
  
I _wanted_ her.  
  
She was so close to me, yet so far. Available, yet unattainable.  
  
(Y/N) was like the sun, gloriously shining even on her worst days. But I could see the pain she kept locked inside.  
  
Stay with me (Y/N).  
  
Without you here, I'll disappear.  
  


_Stay with me_

_Cause without you here_

_I disappear_

_Into infinity, infinity_

_Stay with me_

_Cause without you here_

_I disappear_

_Stay with me_

  
  
  
What is this feeling I get when I'm around her? This longing... Could it be love? Nonsense. Demons aren't capable of love. We're in the business of taking souls, not giving away our own. But what else could explain this sensation. This _want_. This _need_.  
  
She is so precious. Sacred. Perfect. A treasure.  
  
Stop. Now is not the time.  
  
I need to think rationally.

_I can feel your pain_

 

_Pulsing through my veins_

 

_Hold on to my hand and pray_

 

_You'll find my heart one day_

 

_Fight your way through these walls_

 

_That you built so tall_

 

_I look around and see_

 

_It's you that has the key_

  
  
What am I trying to deny? I know it at this point. This must be what humans call love. I never thought I'd succumb to something so petty. No matter. It was (Y/N). It was always (Y/N).  
  
At least it wasn't wasted.  
  


_Stay with me_

 

_Cause without you here_

 

_I disappear_

 

_Into infinity, infinity_

_Stay with me_

 

_Cause without you here_

 

_I disappear_

 

_Stay with me_

  
  
I'm looking around the wreckage. I know she's here. I can smell her.  
  
I have to hurry, she won't be here much longer if I don't.  
  
" ** _Please_**...." I whisper to no one in particular.  
  
When I finally come across her I feel numb. Broken. Lonely.  
  
I used to feel nothing.  
  
What have you done to me.  
  
 **You broke me.**  
  


_Stay with me_

 

_Cause without you here_

 

_I disappear_

 

_Into infinity, infinity_

 

_Stay with me_

 

_Cause without you here_

 

_I disappear_

 

_Stay with me_

  
I fall to my knees, gathering her in my arms.  
  
What is this stinging in my eyes?  
  
Am I crying?  
  
I do not remember the last time I wept.  
  
What have I done to you, (Y/N).  
  
 **I broke you.**  
  
I hold her close to me, helplessly watching the light leave her eyes. My treasure is being stolen. My sunshine, falling away into the cold depths of the ocean. My love. Slipping away.  
  
"It's okay." she tells me.  
  
"I'm not afraid now that you're here."  
 __  
But I'm afraid.  
  
"I love you Seb." She says as she fades away, the ghost of a smile still etched into her beautiful face.  
  
Our contract has been broken. I have failed her.  
  
I want to disappear with her.  
  
"Stay with me (Y/N)!" I cry out, to no avail.  
  
Still clutching her battered body, I could faintly hear someone shouting. A child, begging for help.  
  
Gently kissing her forehead, I look into her now lifeless eyes. Slowly rising, I wipe away my sorrow.  
  
"I will not fail you again (Y/N)."  


End file.
